Reunion
by hollytiger
Summary: Post Dreams Come True 6x13. Takes place five years after the finale. Quick pairing with St. Berry, Samcedes and Klaine mention. Puck surprises Quinn and their family when he comes home on leave.


Reunion

by

hollytiger

 _Summary: Post Dreams Come True 6x13. Takes place five years after the finale. Quick pairing with St. Berry, Samcedes and Klaine. Puck surprises Quinn and their family when he comes home on leave._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I based this off of a video I saw on Facebook of Military Families reuniting and there was a daughter who was surprised at school by her dad after getting an award and also there was a family that looked like a real-life Puck and Quinn and their kids. May write a sequel if I get good response. :)_

 _June 9_ _th_ _, 2025_

The moment his plane landed, Technical Sargent Noah "Puck" Puckerman raced to the baggage claim at Dayton International Airport and collected his bag. Several people noticed him in uniform and thanked him for his service. He nodded and replied, "You're welcome" before hurrying to the curbside of the baggage claim. He hailed a taxi and put his bag in the trunk.

"Where to, Sir?" the cabbie asked.

"I'm heading to Lima, but I need to make two different stops," said Puck. "Can you take me to the Lima Florist Shop first? The address is 238 Main St. Then I need to go to William McKinley High School For The Performing Arts."

"Yes, I know where that's at," said the cabbie. "My son goes there."

"My wife is the Drama teacher and helps with the Show Choirs," Puck replied proudly. "I'm going to surprise her and our three kids today. Our oldest daughter also attends McKinley."

"Oh?" asked the cabbie. "Who's your daughter?"

"Beth Puckerman," said Puck. "My wife and I gave her up for adoption when we were sixteen and our best friend's biological mother adopted her. She came to live with us again when her adoptive mother passed away from cancer five years ago."

"I'm sorry," said the cabbie. "Beth Puckerman, that name sounds familiar," said the cabbie. "I think my son Jason is in her class. Jason Williams that is. I'm David by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you," Puck replied, "Yes, that name sounds familiar as well. Quinn may have mentioned him. Is he in the New Directions with her?" Puck asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I think they were the only freshman accepted into the New Directions last year at the beginning of the school year," said David. "I thought you looked familiar. It's Noah, isn't it? And Quinn is your wife. The principal mentioned the original group once when I spoke with him after a competition and I think he mentioned you two were there and that the current director is also an original member."

"Yes, Sam Evans is my best friend," said Puck. "He married our other best friend last year, Mercedes Jones."

"The famous singer?" David asked surprised.

"Yeah, they'd been dating on and off since we were in high school and she'd finally agreed to marry the poor bastard a couple years ago," Puck laughed.

"Cat and mouse relationship?" David asked as he pulled off I-75 on the off-ramp towards Lima and Ada.

"Pretty much," Puck replied. David chuckled. The two talked some more until the taxi pulled up in front of the Florist Shop. Puck told David he would be right back. Puck ran in and purchased two bouquets of flowers. One was for Quinn, and the other was for Beth. Will had called him in Germany and told him that Rachel and Jesse had funded a new scholarship in Finn's honor. Puck immediately told Will that Beth should get it since she was partially the reason the New Directions existed. He agreed and Puck told Will that he was coming home early to surprise Quinn and them if Will would arrange the special ceremony. Quinn was nearly nine months pregnant with their fourth child and third daughter and Puck would have missed the birth if his CO hadn't agreed to let him take an early leave.

After Puck paid for the flowers and got back into the taxi, David smiled and headed towards McKinley. Puck got out his phone and made a quick call to Will.

" _Hey Puck, are you here?"_ came Will's voice in a hushed whisper.

"Hey Mr. Schue," said Puck. "I'm on my way to McKinley, I stopped at the florist to get the flowers. I should be there in about fifteen minutes."

" _Great Puck, everyone is gathering in the auditorium as we speak,"_ said Will. _"Quinn and Beth have no idea. I have Emma distracting Quinn by having her ushering the students into the auditorium. Beth's getting ready with the New Directions to perform as a supposed celebration for another Nationals win. I've invited everyone else too. Rachel and Jesse know you're coming back, I had to tell them but they haven't told anyone else. Don't worry."_

"Okay, see you shortly, Mr. Schue," said Puck. He hung up and put his phone back into his pocket.

Over at McKinley, Will hung up on his end from backstage and peered out from behind the curtain. He watched as Emma and Quinn ushered the students into their seats. Rachel and Jesse were sitting with Mercedes and the two younger Puckermans. Nine year-old William Finn was talking with Jesse about his model airplanes and Rachel was telling a story to five year-old Christina. Sam was getting the New Directions pumped up for their performance. Everyone was assuming this was the typical end of the year awards ceremony but they had no idea it was going to be much more.

As the students settled into their seats, there was a hush as Emma stood at the podium.

"May everyone sit down please?" Emma asked. There was a brief pause.

"Okay, so it is the end of the year awards," said Emma. "Before we begin the awards ceremony, Principal Schuester would like to make a short speech."

The students and faculty clapped as Will walked out from backstage and stood at the podium while Emma walked down to join Quinn, Rachel, Jesse and Mercedes in the seats. Sam joined them momentarily after Emma sat down.

"Good morning everyone," said Will. "It's that time of year again as the school year comes to a close, that we give out the end-of-the-year awards. But first, we'd like to open the ceremony with a special performance from the New Directions, who have taken another First-Place Win at Nationals!" The auditorium bursted in cheers and applause and Will motioned for them to quiet down as Rachel beamed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for your 2025 National Show Choir Champions, the New Directions!"

Everyone clapped as the music started and the curtain rose and Rachel, Quinn, Sam, and Mercedes beamed as Beth and the rest of the New Directions started to sing the song that the four adults had sung thirteen years ago to secure their first Nationals win. Quinn beamed as Beth and Jason, the only two freshman in the group, started to belt out the words to _Paradise By The Dashboard Light_.

Meanwhile as the group had started to sing, Puck and David had pulled up to the school and David had put his taxi in off-duty mode. He had wanted to see the reunion unfold himself and since he was the owner of the taxi company, he could take as many breaks as he wanted to. The two hurried to the backstage of the auditorium and Puck smiled as he caught a glimpse of his little girl singing her heart out. He and David watched the group perform and the two noticed the interaction between Beth and Jason.

"I hope they're just acting," Puck whispered to David, who just chuckled.

"It's not acting, they are very much like Finn and Rachel, yet a little like you and Quinn, and it's a bit scary," said a voice and Puck felt a hand clap on his shoulder. Puck looked to his left and saw Will standing there. Puck grinned and hugged his former mentor and second father.

"Welcome home Puck," said Will, a tear in his eye.

"Thanks Mr. Schue," said Puck. "I've missed you guys."

"When they're done, I'm going to go ahead and present the awards for Quinn and Beth," said Will. "I told the group to stay on the stage."

Puck nodded and as the group finished, the students and staff clapped and cheered. Will walked back on stage and stood at the podium.

"Thank you New Directions, thank you for that wonderful performance," said Will. "You know, the original New Directions performed that in 2012 at Nationals to secure the very first New Directions National Show Choir Title. A few of the original alumni are here today, including Mr. Evans and Mrs. Puckerman. At this time, I would like to ask Mrs. Puckerman and her daughter Beth, one of the two freshman who were welcomed into the New Directions this year, along with the rest of the Puckerman children to please join me front and center here for a special presentation."

Beth and Quinn looked at each other confused and then Quinn looked at Rachel and Mercedes, who shrugged their shoulders in response. Sam helped Quinn up carefully and Rachel, Mercedes and Jesse followed them up onto the stage with William and Christina.

"What's going on?" Beth hissed at her mother as they gathered on the stage.

"No idea," Quinn murmured as she rested a hand on her belly. Will smiled.

"Five years ago, we renamed this auditorium after one of the original members of the New Directions," said Will to the students and staff. "This morning, I am proud to announce that thanks to the generosity of the St. James Family, that a new scholarship program has been implemented into the William McKinley High School for the Performing Arts. Normally, this kind of award would go to a graduating senior, as it pays for college, but after careful consideration, I have decided that it is only fitting that the Finn Hudson Leadership Award be given to a special young lady who was partially responsible for the Original New Directions coming together and changing the history of this school. Without a bit of drama, the New Directions would have never existed. Ladies and Gentlemen, the very first recipient of the Finn Hudson Leadership Award goes to the original honorary member of the New Directions, and the current co-captain of the New Directions, and someone who celebrated her fifteenth birthday yesterday, on the fifteenth anniversary of the New Direction's first Regionals competition, Miss Beth Puckerman."

The room burst with cheers and applause as Quinn and Beth's jaws dropped and the two looked at Rachel and Jesse, who beamed and hugged Beth.

"We're so proud of you, Beth, and I know Mom is too," Rachel said as she hugged Beth. "No one deserves this more than you. Happy Birthday."

Will motioned for the room to quiet down again.

"Also, while I have the rest of the Puckerman family up here, I would also like to present this year's Teacher of the Year award to Mrs. Puckerman," Will smiled and Quinn gasped as the audience clapped.

"Congratulations Quinn, you deserve this," said Will as he hugged her. He spoke into the microphone again.

"And here to officially present the awards is a very special guest, direct from Ramstein Air Force Base in Germany," added Will. As he said this, Beth and Quinn and the kids gasped and Quinn bawled as Puck walked in from backstage, the flowers in his hands.

"DAD!" Beth cried as she bawled. The audience cheered and clapped and stood up in a standing ovation.

"Daddy!" Christina and William shouted as they ran to him.

"Oh my god," Quinn sobbed.

"We've missed you Daddy!" said Christina as she hugged Puck.

"I've missed you too, Princess," said Puck. He hugged William next.

"Hi Dad, I missed you," said William. "I finished my plane!"

"Great, we'll fly it tonight at the park," said Puck. He let go of his two youngest and he looked at Beth and Quinn, who were sobbing profusely. Beth ran over to him and jumped into his arms as Puck handed Will the two bouquets so they didn't get smashed.

"Daddy, oh Daddy, I missed you!" sobbed Beth as she clung to Puck.

"I've missed you too, Monkey Face, I've missed you so much," said Puck. "Happy birthday. I'm so proud of you, and I know Uncle Finn is too."

"Thanks, Mom missed you the most," said Beth as Puck set her down. Puck looked at his wife, who was still sobbing, and Quinn launched herself at her husband, kissing him passionately.

"You're home! You're really home!" said Quinn in between kisses.

"I'm here, I got permission to take an early leave," said Puck. "Will told me about the awards and I told him Beth deserved it so we set it all up. I had to come home, I wasn't going to miss the baby's arrival either."

Quinn sobbed and kissed her husband again. Will handed Puck the flowers back and Puck gave Beth and Quinn their flowers.

"Oh Dad, they're pretty!" said Beth as she smelled them. She held them out to Jason and he smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and smelled them.

"You must be Jason," said Puck.

"Er, yes Sir, welcome home Sir," said Jason, shaking his hand.

"Thank you, and your dad's backstage, he drove me from the airport," Puck said with a smirk. Jason gulped as Beth cringed, the two realizing that their fathers had just met. Beth knew she was going to be having a long talk with her dad tonight.

"Be nice," Quinn whispered to Puck as Puck handed Quinn a bouquet of red roses, obviously realizing that Puck had just found out that their oldest daughter had just started dating.

"Happy Birthday Beth," said Will, hugging his adopted granddaughter as Puck and Quinn continued to hug profusely.

"Thanks Papa," Beth said to him. "Thank you so much, I promise to honor Uncle Finn so much with this."

Beth heard a gasp emit from her mother and then from the rest of the people on stage and in the audience and Beth and Will turned to see Quinn clutching her stomach, a puddle of water at her feet.

"My water just broke," Quinn murmured.

"Talk about Deja-Vu," Mercedes replied as Rachel put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"I think that's our cue to exit stage-right, Mr. Schue," Puck said to Will. He nodded and Will spoke into the microphone.

"Okay, due to an unforeseen emergency, the assembly is dismissed. The awards will resume tomorrow morning. Please return to your classes. Everyone is dismissed!" As the students and staff exited the auditorium, Emma hurried up to join the group on stage.

"They're seven minutes apart," said Puck as he timed the contractions.

"Okay, we'll meet you two at the hospital," said Will.

"Beth, can you go get my bag and purse from my classroom?" Quinn asked Beth as she handed her keys to Beth.

"Sure Mom," said Beth, who was beaming that her baby sister was coming on the day after her birthday. "Jason and I will meet you at the car."

* * *

An hour later, Quinn was checked into a room at Lima Memorial Hospital and breathing through several contractions. Will and Emma had taken their kids and William and Christina to Ruth Puckerman's for the rest of the day until the baby arrived. Jason and Beth had ridden with Puck and Quinn, while the others followed in their cars.

Beth stood in front of the nursery window, looking at the babies in their hospital bassinets.

"Hey, you okay?" Beth turned to see Jason standing there.

"Yeah, just a bit overwhelmed, it's been a crazy day," said Beth. "First the scholarship, then my dad surprising us, and then my mom going into labor. Nothing is ever normal in the Fabray-Puckerman household." Jason laughed.

"Your dad is a scary dude," Jason grimaced. "He's got an intimidating face."

"Yeah, he's like that," laughed Beth. "It's hard to think that fifteen years ago, I was in one of these things."

"In this hospital?" asked Jason. Beth shook her head.

"No, I was born at the hospital in Marion," Beth replied. "Mom went into labor with me at Regionals and she didn't realize it until after her, Dad, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Finn, Uncle Sam and Aunt Cedes and all them had finished performing. My grandma showed up wanting my mom to come home and raise me. Mom and Dad decided I was better off with Shelby raising me instead." Jason put his hand on her shoulder.

"You know they wanted the best for you," said Jason.

"I know," said Beth, "and I'm grateful that I was able to get to know them growing up. Not many adopted kids get that opportunity. Some don't even know they were adopted and I'm so grateful to Shelby for letting me get to know my mom and dad and give me back to them when she died. I just wonder what my life would have been like if Mom and Dad had kept me originally and raised me the whole of my life and not just the last five years."

"I always wondered that too," came Puck's voice and the two turned to see Puck standing there.

"Dad, how long have you-"started Beth.

"Long enough," shrugged Puck.

"Er, I'm going to go get a soda from the cafeteria," Jason murmured to Beth. "You want anything?"

"A soda would be good, and maybe a sandwich," said Beth.

"Okay, I'll be back," said Jason, kissing her gently, but not before he felt Puck's eyes burning in the back of his head. As Jason walked away, Beth blushed at Puck's smiling face and stared at the ground.

"You're so much like your mother," Puck murmured.

"How is she?" Beth asked.

"Mom's about five and a half centimeters," said Puck. "It will be about another hour or two."

"Cool," said Beth, staring back into the nursery.

"So, how long have you been dating Jason?" Puck asked.

"Daaad," exasperated Beth as she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously!" said Puck. "Before or after I left for Germany?"

"After," said Beth. "It's nothing serious right now. I do love him, like a lot. But I'm not ready for anything serious like you and Mom. Not for a long time."

"I hope your mother had The Talk with you," Puck murmured. Beth laughed.

"Please, you and Mom are the last two people I wanted to have The Talk with," Beth stared at Puck, making quotation signs with her hands. "You two are the most unluckiest couple when it comes to lack of protection. All four times that you forgot a condom, Mom got pregnant."

Puck laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Alright, you got me, I'll shut up now," murmured Puck as they headed towards Quinn's room. "Seriously though, who gave you The Talk?"

"Uncle Kurt, Aunt Cedes, Nana Carole, and Rachel during a Diva Night," Beth smiled evilly. Puck's eyes widened in horror.

"Dear God No!" said Puck horrified as they entered the hospital room.

"Dear God No what?" Quinn asked as she cracked an eye open from her nap. Rachel and Mercedes were arguing over baby names while Jesse and Sam were playing some card game.

"Oh, I just told Dad that Aunt Cedes and Rachel and Uncle Kurt and Nana Carole were the ones who gave me The Talk, and not you," Beth replied evilly. Rachel and Mercedes howled with laughter as Quinn stifled a laugh.

"Rachel, Cedes, my daughter better not end up like her mother because of your sex advice," Puck scowled. The room roared with laughter and everyone laughed harder when Jason walked in with drinks and snacks. He stopped in his tracks.

"Did I miss something?" Jason asked.

"I'll tell you later," Beth replied as she took her drink and sandwich from Jason. "Thank you." Beth kissed his cheek and sat with Quinn on the bed.

"How are you feeling, Mom?" Beth asked.

"Good, now that I've had the epidural," said Quinn. "Hopefully soon."

"It's weird to think that fifteen years ago we were singing on that stage," Mercedes murmured. "Has it been that long?"

"I still haven't forgiven you for that night," Rachel scowled to Jesse. He held his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry Baby, you know I was just doing what I love to do," said Jesse.

"I'm just glad Blaine and Kurt took the girls for the time we were out here," said Rachel. "It gave me some time to get my thoughts collected."

"What do you mean, Rach?" Quinn asked. Rachel took a deep breath and looked at Jesse, who nodded.

"Jesse and I are moving back to Lima," said Rachel.

"That's great!" said Mercedes and Quinn in unison.

"Yeah, it will be good for the girls," said Puck.

"It will be good for all five of us," Rachel said quickly. The room got quiet as Quinn and Mercedes' hands flew to their mouths.

"Oh my God," said Beth. "You're pregnant again, Aunt Rachel?"

"Number three," smiled Rachel. "And I hope to God this one is a boy, because I already have his name picked out."

"What's that?" asked Quinn with a smile as Mercedes hugged Rachel.

"We decided a long time ago that our first son was going to be named Christopher Hudson St. James," said Rachel. "Right before you and Puck had William when Jesse and I got back together. So I guess we are all honoring Finn in some way."

"I think it's perfect," said Beth. The others nodded. A knock came at the door and a nurse poked her head in.

"Hi Quinn, hello everyone, I just came in to check your progress," said the nurse.

"We'll wait outside," said Mercedes, ushering Sam out quickly before he could catch a glimpse of his ex-girlfriend in an exposed state. Jesse laughed at the expression on Sam's face and he and Rachel followed them outside. Jason was sitting in the corner trying not to look at what the nurse was doing.

"You're fully dilated, Quinn," said the nurse. "I'll give Dr. Wu a call and then we can start pushing."

* * *

"Okay Quinn, give me a big push!"

Quinn put her chin to her chest and pushed with all of her might as Puck, Beth, and a dazed Jason watched on. The others remained outside to give the nurses and Dr. Wu some room to work.

"Good girl, baby is crowning!" said Dr. Wu. "Suction please."

"Wow," murmured Jason. "This is amazing."

"I really hope this makes you two think before you act," Quinn murmured as she rested in between contractions. "You don't even know the pain levels." She pushed again and Beth and Jason gasped as the head came out.

"Oh Mommy, she looks like me!" gushed Beth.

"Really?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Dad showed me the video that Grandma took when I was born," said Beth. Quinn glared at Puck, who shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"She was five, and she asked me questions, so I figured I would just show her," Puck replied. "You were still studying for your final exams. It was a night I baby-sat alone."

"Oh," murmured Quinn, understanding now.

"Okay Quinn," said Dr. Wu as she finished clearing the baby's mouth and nose. "One last push and she'll be here!"

Jason watched in awe as Quinn gave one final push and a slimy, wailing newborn was lifted and laid onto Quinn's chest.

"There she is!" said Dr. Wu. "Congrats Mommy, Daddy, Big Sister, and future brother-in-law!" There was a tease in Dr. Wu's voice at the title directed towards Jason and Jason's ears turned red.

"Hi sweetie, oh you are beautiful," Quinn cried as Puck leaned over and cut the cord. The newborn girl squawked a bit as a nurse put a pink cap on her head.

"She's perfect," Puck whispered, kissing his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too, Puckerman," Quinn replied, kissing him back.

"What's her name?" Jason asked.

"Melody," said Beth with a smile. "I picked it out last night and Mom loved it."

"It kind of reminded me of when we were in New Directions," Quinn murmured.

"What, a song?" asked Jason.

"Yeah," said Quinn as the others were allowed back in to the room. Will, Emma, Ruth Puckerman, the kids, and Judy Fabray had also arrived and everyone had come to see the new addition.

"Oh my gosh, she's so tiny!" Mercedes squealed.

"She looks just like Beth did when Beth was born," Quinn replied with a smile. "Everyone, say hello to Melody Ruth Puckerman."

Ruth beamed with pride that her new granddaughter was being named after her and immediately Quinn handed Melody to her Nana.

"Oh she's beautiful," sobbed Ruth as Beth came up to both of her grandmothers.

"I'm so glad you two are here," said Beth as Judy smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Me too, Sweetie, me too," said Judy, hugging and kissing her. "I hope this gave you and Jason a life lesson."

"Trust me Grandma, I'm nowhere near ready for anything like that, and I had The Talk a LONG time ago," Beth laughed as Melody was passed around.

"How do I hold her?" Jason asked horrified as Melody was brought to him.

"Like this," said Beth, helping Jason support Melody's head and body with his arms. "If you want to sit down it's a bit easier."

Jason sat with Melody in the rocking chair.

"Wow, this is, wow," said Jason.

"Good feeling, isn't it?" Puck asked as he watched his little girl and the love of her life awe over Melody.

"Yeah, wow, Babe, when we're married and ready, we're having girls, not boys," said Jason. Beth laughed.

"Agreed, I don't think I could handle mini yous," Beth replied and everyone laughed.

"I don't think she has much choice the way this family works in genetics," Quinn smiled, a tear in her eye. Puck sighed and let out a smile as Beth and Jason started to sing to Melody, singing the melody of the song that started it all for them. Rachel's eyes teared up and Jesse put a hand on her shoulder as Rachel looked to the ceiling, looking up to the first love of her life.

 _Don't Stop Believing_

 _Hold On To That Feelin_

 _Streetlights, People_

 _Don't Stop Believing_


End file.
